


Not so Dynamic Duets

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of what should have happened, when Blaine went back to Dalton to get the Trophy back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Dynamic Duets

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off in cannon and then goes AU.

“What’d I tell you; Flawless.”

Blaine stood, slightly out of breath, in front of the whole room of Warblers. Every single one of them still looked at him in awe. They were offering him a chance to be their leader again. All he had to do was betray his glee club, leave McKinley and probably never see Kurt again. And if Blaine were being truthful, it was tempting. He could come back to Dalton and be welcomed back into the warblers with open arms. He could leave behind the school that, now that Kurt was gone, just felt empty. He could leave behind the halls that haunted him, and the choir room that held the music and dances that he shared with Kurt.

“Isn’t it time you came back where you belong? Blaine Warbler.”

Blaine took his time; his eyes traveling around the room. His eyes met every member of the Warblers until they finally landed on Sebastian. His heart started to pound and his palms started to sweat. Memories of last year came back in perfect clarity. And suddenly he felt trapped. Sebastian had been the cause of a lot of his problems last year; especially with Kurt. He had not only caused problems with his relationship, but with his glee club. He had stolen their Michael Jackson idea and tried to slushy his boyfriend. Blaine ended up screaming in pain, on a cold concrete floor…and the Warblers had just walked away. Not one of them had stopped to see if he was okay.

Sebastian claimed that he turned over a new leaf…but as Blaine stood in the senior commons room/library, he realized that Sebastian hadn’t changed at all. How had Hunter known about Kurt? How did he know that some of the glee club members still called him Blaine Warbler? How did he know that Blaine would be the one to come to get their trophy back? It all reeked of Sebastian.

Blaine looked down at the navy and red blazer in his hands, and then he smiled. He folded it neatly and stepped around Hunter to Sebastian. Blaine held out the blazer, and a very confused Sebastian took it from his hand.

“You almost had me fooled,” Blaine said to a confused Sebastian.

“I’m not as stupid as you seem to think I am. I know you’re behind all of this. You lured me back here by stealing our trophy. You had the new supposed captain promise me the world and then you bring in all my old friends for an impromptu song. I’m supposed to feel nostalgic and grateful, and I’m just guessing, but I assume you were expecting me to drop me glee club and come back. Did I get it right?”

Sebastian wasn’t smiling anymore. The room was dead silent, and Blaine was getting angrier by the minute. Blaine turned and walked around the room; again meeting they eyes of his former glee club.

“I’ll admit that I was tempted there for a minute. There was a time in my life that that blazer meant the world to me. This room carries a lot of good memories for me, as does this whole school; and then you came along and ruined it all.”

Blaine stood in front of Sebastian again.

“You alienated my glee club, my friends and my boyfriend all because I wouldn’t sleep with you. You convinced the warblers to go along with the plan to slushy my boyfriend, and when you inadvertently injured me instead; none of you cared enough to see if I was okay. You watched me screaming in pain on the ground, and you all just walked away. Not one phone call; not one card; not one visit. Nothing.”

Blaine looked around the room again. Every head in the room dropped.

“Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. That’s the motto right? Did you all forget the Kurt was a Warbler too? Or did it even matter? Kurt was just the boy who snuck in to spy and made me fall in love with him right? He forced me to abandon the Warblers right?” Blaine sneered.

Blaine took a deep breath to calm down. The anger was getting to him and he just wanted to leave. He made his way back to Sebastian.

“Here’s what is going to happen. I have in my possession a copy of your confession that Santana recorded. You have 24 hours to give me back our Nationals trophy, or the tape will be handed over to the police, and I’ll make sure a copy makes its way to the head master here at Dalton. The Warblers will be disbanded and you’ll be arrested. Kurt may have taken the high road by not using that tape; but I’m not so forgiving. I want the trophy; it’s up to you.”

Blaine turned and walked out the door. He made it to his car in record time, and in just over an hour he was pulling into McKinley. Blaine grabbed his Night bird costume from the back seat and made his way back inside. It was still lunch period so he had plenty of time to change back into his costume.

The next morning when Blaine entered the choir room, Their Nationals trophy stood; gleaming; like it had never been taken. A white envelope sat at the bottom leaning against the trophy. Blaine’s name was written across the front in elegant cursive. Blaine took the envelope and opened it to find a letter.

_Dear Blaine,_

_Your trophy is being returned with our sincere apologies. Sebastian has once again proven to us what lengths he will go to get what he wants. You were right; Hunter isn’t the leader of the Warblers. He is a new transfer student from California. Sebastian took him under his wing immediately after he started at Dalton. The story he told you was completely false. They never had any intention of letting you lead the Warblers again. Their plan, which the rest of the Warblers just found out yesterday, was to separate you from your glee club and lure you back to Dalton. They know how talented you are, and now that you are the leader of the New Directions, you are sure to repeat as National Champions._

_Sebastian knows that the rest of us would do anything for you. He played on our weakness and convinced us that you would come back to lead us once again. Like I said, we had no idea what his plan really was; until yesterday. I was asked to speak for everyone in asking you to; please accept our apology for the trophy and everything that transpired last year._

_Nick_

Blaine folded the letter and slipped it into his satchel. At least something in his life had worked out. Now all Blaine had to do was get Kurt back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
